Un lien irremplaçable
by HysGreed
Summary: L'amitié est constituée d'un sentiment d'affection liant deux personnes;c'est ce qui relie Connie et Sasha. L'amour est une limite qu'ils ne veulent pas franchir. Leur amitié est assez ambiguë, ils ont d'ailleurs finit plusieurs fois dans le même lit lors de soirées trop arrosées. Ils s'amusent seulement. Ils sont heureux ainsi. Ils sont amis et juste amis mais amis avec avantages.


Le froid s'était installé dans la ville depuis maintenant une bonne semaine et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Certes, les paysages étaient devenus magnifiques dû a la neige, rendant ainsi la ville presque féerique mais... C'était tout simplement la merde pour aller au lycée. Les bus ne passaient plus, pour les trams il en était de même, et pour les métros... Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ceux-là ne passaient qu'une fois toutes les trente minutes alors bon.. Déjà qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à arriver en retard alors autant ne pas tester.

 _-Putain mais pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à prendre une écharpe, je me les gèle...!_

 _'Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis partis en catastrophe en voyant l'heure'_ pensa-t-il immédiatement. Secouant la tête, il continua d'avancer, accélérant le pas histoire d'arriver pile à l'heure. Marcher ne le dérangeait pas, mais marcher une heure dans le froid pour les cours, là, ouai, ça le faisait chier. Dans un certain sens, c'était peut-être un message de Dieu pour lui dire _'Et bien mon petit, tu vois, tu aurais travaillé l'année précédente, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de retourner pour une quatrième année au lycée!_ ' Quelle connerie. De toute manière, il ne croyait pas en ces conneries de religion. Pourquoi croire en quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas voir? Bon d'accord, pour lui, les fantômes existaient mais il y avait des preuves -sur YouTube par exemple- alors que là...

 _\- Je dois vraiment avoir le cerveau congelé pour perdre mon temps à penser à ce genre de conneries,_ marmonna-t-il.

Son téléphone vibra et il eut un peu de mal à le sortir de sa poche sans le faire tomber. Il connaissait déjà l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait, c'était devenu un petit rituel lorsqu'il était en retard. Collant son oreille à l'écran plus que froid, il ne pu retenir un soupir tant il avait envie de chaleur. Pourvu que sa place soit toujours libre, après tout, c'était lui le redoublant alors... Qu'ils le respectent un peu. Non?

 _\- Allez dépêches-toi, tu sais très bien que tu vas être collé si tu arrives en retard une nouvelle fois..._

 _\- Je fais ce que je peux,_ il renifla _, J'y suis bientôt, je dirais que dans cinq minutes je suis là._

 _\- Cinq minutes?! Non, non, non! Mets toi à courir, la grille ferme dans deux minutes! Allez je t'attends devant, à tout de suite!_

 _\- Et merde!_

Gardant son portable en main, il se mit à courir, manquant de glisser plus d'une fois à cause des plaques de verglas dissimulées par la neige. C'était fourbe. Lorsqu'il aperçut au loin son lycée, il se mit à ralentir, et jura au moment où il comprit que son amie s'était payée sa tête. Pour une fois qu'il était à l'heure, le voilà maintenant à l'avance... Génial. Il détestait ça.

 _\- Hé bien Springer, on est tombé du lit ce matin? C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver avec un peu d'avance!_

Il passa devant le pion sans lui accorder le moindre regard, et fusilla sa camarade qu'il venait d'apercevoir, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait lui payer. Pas maintenant car il n'avait pas encore d'idées, mais elle allait payer.

 _\- J'en étais sûre, tu n'es même pas couvert !_

 _\- J'ai ma veste c'est suffisant et puis,_ il éternua _, t'es pas ma mère hein._

 _\- T'es pire qu'un gosse,_ elle enleva son écharpe pour lui mettre autour du cou _, voilà!_

 _\- Dixit celle qui pique une crise quand il n'y a plus de bouffe à la cantine._

 _\- C'était bas ça!_

 _\- Bha alors les amoureux, on se dispute?_

Le garçon se retourna pour, malheureusement, tomber sur un de ces camarades de classe. Il ne les aimait pas. Lui était dans la filière S alors que son amie était en L, ainsi, il était seul dans une classe de... Il n'avait même pas de mots pour les décrire. Ils étaient juste lourds. L'année précédente était cool, avec Sasha, ils avaient leur groupe d'amis mais tous ont obtenu leur bac, et tant mieux pour eux d'ailleurs, mais de ce fait les deux compères traînaient toujours ensembles et ça, ça le faisait chier. Pas qu'il avait honte de Sasha, jamais, mais le fait qu'il y ait des rumeurs quant au fait qu'ils seraient en couple ça le soûlait. Ils étaient juste des amis. Des amis avec des avantages certes, mais des amis tout de même.

 _\- Hé ducon, tu veux pas aller te dépuceler dans un coin au lieu de me faire chier?_

 _\- Calmes-toi tu veux, j'ai rien dis de mal Springer._

 _\- Tu me casses les couilles et ça, ça me gave alors casse-toi._

Il regarda le plus jeune s'éloigner d'un regard mauvais ; Il ne pouvait pas faire chier quelqu'un d'autre franchement? S'ils avaient été potes encore, voilà, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de cet abruti, il senti une main s'abattre sur sa joue avant de voir partir son amie vers le bâtiment dans lequel elle avait cours _'Allez rattrape-moi si tu peux_!' criait-elle, faisant ainsi se retourner des élèves curieux vers elle. Ni une ni deux, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de suivre son amie dans ses conneries, il se mit à lui courir après, sans aucunes raisons apparentes. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes, la sonnerie ayant retentit depuis un petit moment, mais se termina sur une chute de la brunette qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire rire aux éclats le garçon. Malgré tout, il l'avait aidé à se relever et l'avait quitté pour se rendre à son cours de mathématiques, soit dans le bâtiment opposé. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à sa salle, son professeur l'ignora tout simplement et le laissa s'installer sans problèmes ; Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Par miracle, sa place était libre et il pu s'installer confortablement contre le radiateur qui chauffait.

 _\- Je ne suis pas obligé de vous accepter en cours Monsieur Springer alors ayez au moins l'obligeance de prendre mon cours en note._

 _\- Oui Monsieur._

Cette année, il devait travailler. Il savait à quel point il avait déçu ses parents lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas titulaire du baccalauréat et il ne voulait pas revivre une seconde fois cette expérience, surtout que cette année, sa mère comptait sur lui. Son père avait décidé, pour une raison totalement inconnue, de les abandonner faisant de Connie l'homme de la maison. Sa mère, il voulait la rendre fière ; Déjà, il avait choisi la filière scientifique pour elle. ' _Ce serait une telle fierté que de te voir réussir Connie!_ ' Ni une ni deux, il s'était retrouvé scientifique. Chassant ses souvenirs, il prit assidûment son cour, essayant de comprendre le plus de choses possibles car il savait très bien qu'il ne remettrait jamais son nez dedans, et lorsque les deux heures se terminèrent, il ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Pas qu'il détestait les maths, mais ça ne le passionnait pas vraiment. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir soldat! Être sur le terrain, tout ça, tout ça.

 _\- Monsieur Springer, je peux vous parler une minute?_

 _\- Bien sûr Monsieur._

Il profita du fait que tout le monde sorte pour ranger son bloc-note ainsi que sa trousse dans son sac et il se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau du professeur qui attendit que tout le monde fut sortit pour commencer à parler. Voilà l'une des raisons qui poussait Connie a apprécier cet homme; Il avait le respect de ses élèves.

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien Connie?_

 _\- Oui, ça va et vous?_

 _\- Je veux dire avec la classe. L'année dernière tu avais ton petit groupe d'amis, mais cette année j'ai pu remarquer que tu essayais de t'isoler des autres. C'est assez étonnant, surtout lorsque l'on connaît ton caractère._

 _\- Je ne suis pas seul Monsieur, je reste avec Sasha, c'est une très bonne amie. Après par rapport a cette classe... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai avec des gens aussi débiles. Je ne les aime pas, ils ne m'aiment pas non plus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils font les hypocrites avec moi que je dois faire pareil avec eux. C'est juste des incapables fils à papa. L'année dernière ma classe était bien, tout le monde était cool avec tout le monde, on sortait, on s'éclatait... Eux ils veulent juste écraser les autres. Ça ne m'intéresse pas._

 _\- Je comprends. Quoi qu'il en soit, en tant que professeur principal, je peux dire que ton redoublement est plus que favorable. Que ce soit dans ma matière ou dans les autres, tout tes professeurs sont satisfaits. Continue comme ça et tu pourras peut-être même espérer viser la mention qui sait._

 _\- Bien. Je peux y aller Monsieur? Mon amie doit m'attendre.._

 _\- Bien sûr allez-y._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua que Sasha l'attendait, casque sur la tête. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Pris d'une mauvaise intention, il s'approcha d'elle, enleva l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt et tenta de l'étouffer avec. Gentiment évidemment. Lorsqu'elle réussit à se libérer des mailles de sa propre écharpe, elle lança entre deux éclats de rires ;

 _\- Ah bha sympa! Tu veux tuer la seule personne qui te supporte dans ce lycée?! Je ne te savais pas aussi solitaire!_

 _\- S'il y a une chance d'avoir plus de bouffe à la cantine..._

 _\- Hé!_

Il se prit une nouvelle fois une claque. Garçon maltraité il était. Plusieurs élèves les fusillèrent du regard pour faire autant de bruits mais Sasha les recadra en hurlant qu'elle mangerait leur part si ils n'arrêtaient pas. Sasha Braus, morfale reconnue, effrayait de petits secondes. Elle finira en enfer, a coup sûr. Évidemment, lui aussi mais ça, c'était un secret pour personne.

 _\- Une fille de ma classe organise une soirée demain soir, tu viens?_

 _\- A une soirée de fille? Non merci._

 _\- Elle habite dans une des graaaandes maisons qui longent le boulevard! Et puis tout le lycée y est invité!_

 _\- Y'aura de l'alcool?_

La jeune fille le regarda, la bouche ouverte pendant quelques instants. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à le regarder comme ça? Il n'avait rien dis de mal, ne l'avait pas insulté, ne lui avait pas piqué sa bouffe... Non, vraiment il ne voyait pas.

 _\- La Terre appelle Braus, je répète, la Terre appelle Braus._

La jeune fille se réveilla aussitôt et se mit à faire des petits sauts sur place, l'euphorie présente dans son regard; A cet instant, Sasha Braus, 18 ans, ressemblait à une petite fille face à ses cadeaux de noël.

 _\- Évidemment qu'il y aura de l'alcool, pour qui tu me prends?! Jamais je ne t'aurais proposé cette soirée sinon! Une soirée sans alcool c'est pas une soirée mais une pyjama party! Alors tu marches?! Allez, je te promets que ça va être cool!_

 _\- On ne sera pas surveillés?_

 _\- Pas le moins du monde!_

 _\- Okey, alors on retournera la maison!_

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent dans la cour, délaissée des étudiants à cause du froid. Chassant la neige d'un des bancs en fer, Connie s'assied, sac sous les fesses, et Sasha l'imita aussitôt après avoir sortit son goûté de dix-heure. Elle en passa la moitié à son binôme et ils restèrent là, à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où le garçon soupira. La brunette remarquant l'ennuie de son ami soupira à son tour et posa sa tête sur les genoux de celui-ci, s'allongeant ainsi de tout son long sur le banc.

 _\- Ils manquent, n'est-ce-pas?_

 _\- On se fait chier... Y'a plus personne à emmerder..._

 _\- Je suis d'accord... Il faut dire aussi qu'on passait notre temps à les embêter,_ dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

 _\- Ouai... C'est pas grave on se débrouillera pour faire hurler cette école de merde et..._

 _\- .. Ça commencera par la soirée de demain!_

 _-Exactement!_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que le caractère de Connie n'est pas respecté. J'estime qu'il est un peu plus mature étant donné qu'il a 18 ans. Bonne journée/soirée à vous!**


End file.
